Un été en Toscane
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Tous Humains... / Un groupe d'ami, qui étudie dans des facultés différentes dans trois pays différents, se retrouvent pour les vacances dans une maison en Italie... appartenant aux Volturi... Deux couples - deux célibataires au coeur brisé ou cachant un secret inavoué. L'été est long. Bella et Alec vont apprendre que rien ne reste caché très longtemps !


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

UN O.s écrit dans le cadre d'un défi avec une amie... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment. Pour connaître la teneur du défi, tout est expliqué sur ma page Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, ainsi que le décor dans lequel les personnages évolueront qui se trouvent dans un album !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Paris, France !**_

_**Dans un studio universitaire de l'Université Paris-Sorbonne IV !**_

« Non c'est vrai ? »

_« … »_

« Mais c'est génial, merci papa ! »

_« … »_

« Je t'aime aussi, Ciao ! »

**La jeune fille, qui était au téléphone, avait des cheveux blonds très soigneusement coiffés en chignon, avec des mèches qui lui échappaient devant ses yeux bleus. Elle portait un jean troué à la base des genoux, une paire de bottes marron et une chemise en jean déchiré au manche. La porte du studio dans lequel elle vivait avec son jumeau s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Il avait les cheveux bruns très courts, des yeux tout aussi bleus que ceux de sa sœur. Il revenait d'un jogging assez épuisant car il était couvert de sueur.**

« Quoi de neuf, sœurette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alec, devine quoi ? » sautilla-t-elle. « Papa accepte qu'on passe l'été dans notre maison en Toscane avec des amis, sans aucun adulte pour nous chaperonner ! »

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'ahurit-il.

« Oui, il dit que c'est pour nous féliciter de la réussite de nos examens. » dit-elle. « C'est pas génial ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est une super nouvelle. L'Italie me manque. » avoua-t-il.

« A moi aussi ! » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Combien on peut inviter d'amis ? » demanda-t-il, réjouit à l'idée de passer ces nouvelles vacances dans leur pays natal.

« Il a dit qu'il faut qu'on soit six, pas plus. Il y a déjà toi, moi, et je vais appeler Demetri. Il me manque trop. » répondit-elle.

« Jane, bien qu'il soit mon meilleur ami et que je sois conscient que tu lui manques pour entendre vos mots doux quotidiens au téléphone, il n'est pas question que je vous tienne la chandelle et que je vous regarde vous faire les yeux doux tout l'été. » le prévint-il.

« Relax, je vais appeler Bella, je sais qu'elle rêve de venir en Italie. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Bella ? » répéta-t-il. « Comme, _Bella_ de Philadelphie ? »

« Oui, _Bella_ ! » chantonna-t-elle.

« Jane, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. » dit-il, mal à l'aise et rougissant légèrement.

« Elle ne sait même pas que t'es amoureux d'elle depuis toutes ces années, et puis, de toute façon elle ne se remet toujours pas de sa rupture avec Jacob alors… » expliqua-t-elle. « Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma rupture avec Irina me fait encore mal ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est ce que tu vas continuer à faire croire à tout le monde ? » railla-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît Jane, ne fais aucune allusions à Irina devant Bella, et elle ne doit rien savoir sur mes sentiments pour elle. » la supplia-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tu fais une erreur. »

« Bon, qui seront les deux autres ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit-elle. « Va prendre une douche, je vais appeler Bella ! »

**Alec n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne une invitation, et se hâta dans la salle de bain.**

**Pendant ce temps, allumant son ordinateur portable, Jane démarra Skype et fut déconcertée de voir que Bella n'était pas connectée… mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'Alice Cullen, l'amie d'enfance de Bella, était connectée. Elle l'appela donc, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas en conversation vidéo avec une autre personne…**

**L'écran blanc de la conversation fit place à un visage féminin… Une fille aux cheveux bruns et courts, qui ressemblait à un petit lutin, fit son apparition…**

_« Salut Jane ! »_

« Salut Alice ! Bella n'est pas là ? »

« _A la bibliothèque en train d'étudier, alors que les exams sont finis depuis deux jours. »_

« Elle est tarée cette fille. »

« _C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire… »_

« D'accord, euh voilà, il faudrait que je lui parle. Mes parents nous laissent à Alec et moi notre maison de vacances en Toscane pour l'été, et on doit être six au maximum. Je vais appeler Demetri, et je voulais savoir si Bella voulait venir. »

_« Tout un été en Italie ? T'es une sacrée veinarde ! »_

« Tu ne vas pas dans ta famille cette été ? »

_« Non, mon grand-père n'est pas trop en forme alors mes parents vont aller jusqu'à Washington pour s'occuper de lui. Emmett et Edward vont à Miami avec leurs copines. »_

« Dis, est-ce que toi et Jasper accepteraient de venir ? Si vos parents acceptent bien sûr ! »

_« Bouge pas ! »_

**Jane dut attendre cinq bonnes minutes devant son ordinateur avant qu'Alice ne lui dise :**

_« C'est Ok pour Jasper et moi ! »_

« Cool, reste plus qu'à convaincre Bella de venir ! »

_« Je m'en occupe ! »_

« Bon, nos exams sont terminés depuis trois jours, alors le temps de régler certains points, on sera en Toscane d'ici demain soir avec Alec. »

_« Donne-moi deux jours pour tout préparer ! »_

« Super, et convainc Bella, je compte sur toi ! »

_« Elle viendra ! »_

**Les deux jeunes filles mirent fin à leur conversation, quand Alec sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un short uniquement, une serviette autour du cou. **

« Alors ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Alice et Jasper seront aussi du voyage ! » répondit-elle.

_**New-York, Etats-Unis !**_

_**Université de Columbia !**_

**Quand Alice mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique d'avec son père, Bella, sa colocataire et amie d'enfance, entra dans leur chambre.**

« Tu es… épuisée ! » fit remarquer Alice en remarquant son air las.

« Non sans blague ? » railla Bella en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Quelle idée toi aussi d'étudier alors que les examens sont finit, on passe en dernière année alors détends-toi ! » lui dit Alice. « Tu devrais dormir pour rattraper toutes les nuits blanches que t'as passé à étudier. »

« Mouais ! » maugréa Bella, en se laissant retomber sur le lit. « Quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Alors voilà, pendant que tu te fatiguais encore plus le cerveau à la bibliothèque, Jane a appelé, et elle nous invite à passer les vacances en Italie. » dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

« Alice, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un billet d'avion pour l'Italie ! » s'exclama Bella. « Il n'est pas question que je tape dans ma bourse d'étude. »

« Je sais, et je viens d'appeler mon père pour tout lui expliquer plus en détails, et il nous paye l'aller-retour à toutes les deux. Jasper s'occupe du sien… » commença à dire Alice.

« En même temps ton mec a les moyens _lui _! » répliqua Bella. « Ils sont pleins aux as ses parents. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de râler cinq minutes ? » s'exaspéra Alice.

« D'accord j'arrête de râler. » se moqua Bella.

« Bon, tu viens ? Il faut que tu viennes ! » insista Alice.

« Et y aura qui d'autres à part nous quatre ? » voulut savoir Bella.

« Demetri et Alec ! » répondit Alice.

« Alec ? » répéta Bella. « Genre, Alec le frère de Jane… Alec celui qui a des lunettes de vue… Le Alec qui sort avec cette garce d'Irina ? »

« Qui _sortait_… Elle l'a plaquée l'été dernier ! » lui apprit Alice.

« Quelle salope ! » souffla Bella.

« Hum, aurais-tu le béguin pour lui ? » la taquina Alice.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » réfuta Bella.

« Bon, comme tu voudras. » s'amusa Alice. « Alors, tu viens ou pas ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Ouais, je viens. » répondit Bella devant ses yeux de cockers. « Mais je te rembourserais ce billet d'avion, quitte à ce que ça prenne trois siècles. »

« Ouais cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! » rétorqua Alice.

**Bella attrapa un coussin et le lança sur son amie, qui rattrapa l'objet moelleux au vol avant d'éclater de rire.**

_**Florence, Italie !**_

_**Aéroport Galileo Galilei !**_

**Fatiguée et lasse d'attendre, Jane soupira bruyamment et regarda pour la énième fois l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle attendait que l'avion en provenance de Londres n'arrive, mais bien sûr il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui même qu'il soit en retard. Demetri, son petit ami, aurait déjà dû atterrir… Assise sur un siège parmi des voyageurs qui attendaient leur avion ou autres, Jane croisa ses jambes, se massa la nuque d'une main avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il était tard, presque dix-huit heures, et Jane commençait à perdre patience…**

_« JANE ! »_

**L'entente de son prénom lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle **_**le**_** vit. Blonds, les cheveux en bataille, une paire de lunettes de soleil par-dessus, une chemise bleu nuit, un jean noir, des baskets qui semblaient neuves, une valise en main et un sac à dos dans l'autre, Jane reconnu son petit ami, qui s'était plus qu'embelli après leur dernière rencontre, qui remontait à la Saint-Valentin. Se levant de son siège, Jane se hâta jusqu'à son amoureux, qui l'accueillit d'un baiser.**

« Tu t'es fais attendre toi. » sourit-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais il y a eu un problème avec la météo. Ils ont dut attendre que la pluie se calme avant de décoller. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué, Demetri. » souffla Jane.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime, et je vais te le prouver dès qu'on sera enfermé dans ta chambre. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pervers ! » rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Ce qu'ils ne virent pas – trop perdus dans leur échange salivaire - c'était Bella, qui, tirant une valise derrière elle, un sac en bandoulière et un sac à dos sur l'épaule, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du couple. Quand elle les vit afficher un peu trop leur amour, elle se racla la gorge… mais rien.**

« Oh c'est dégueulasse et vous êtes dans un aéroport ! » intervint-elle.

« Hum, hey Bella. » dit Jane qui mit fin au baiser et regarda son amie. « _Buonasera_* ! »

« Tu parles d'un accueil. » railla Bella. « Salut Demetri, c'est comment Londres ? »

« Pluvieux à souhait ! » répondit-il.

« Où sont Alice et Jazz ? » demanda Jane. « Vous n'avez pas fais le voyage ensemble ? »

« Si, mais tu connais Alice, quand elle voyage, c'est jamais avec moins de deux valises. » dit Bella.

**Ils durent attendre cinq minutes avant de voir Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier poussait un charriot avec au minimum cinq valises. **

_« Ola ! » _les salua Alice, toute guillerette.

« T'es pas en Espagne ici mais en Italie. » lui fit remarquer Bella.

« Et alors ? » dit Alice.

« Où est Alec ? » demanda Jasper.

« Monsieur dort. » répondit Jane. « On y va ? Mon père m'a envoyé un chauffeur avec limousine. Je vais vite la lui renvoyer il va comprendre ce que je pense de tout son luxe qui commence à me sortir par les trous de nez ! »

**Jane les guida hors de l'aéroport, où une limousine noire les attendait sur le parking. Un chauffeur, qui était presque aussi jeune que Demetri, les accueillit et s'occupa de mettre les nombreuses valises dans le coffre, tandis que Jane fit monter son amoureux et ses amis dans le véhicule. Deux minutes plus tard, le moteur démarra et la voiture s'ébranla, signe que le chauffeur commençait à rouler. Bella sortit de son sac à dos un lecteur MP3 puis, mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et le mit en route. La musique résonna dans ses oreilles et elle se laissa emporter par la voix mélodieuse d'**_**Adele**_**.**

…

_**Maison de vacances de la famille Volturi !**_

« Retournez à Florence et ne vous embêtez pas à revenir. Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il nous fasse venir deux voitures de location car il n'est pas question que je roule en limousine pendant mes vacances. Au revoir Flavio ! » dit Jane en congédiant le jeune homme.

« Comme vous voudrez Mademoiselle Volturi ! » s'inclina Flavio.

**Il remonta dans la limousine et s'éloigna dans la nuit, qui était tombée sur la Toscane.**

« Et bien, on a l'impression d'être seul au monde. » dit Alice en regardant autour d'elle.

« On n'a rien à craindre ici, tout le monde connait tout le monde. » dit Jane. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et ensuite on mangera quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. »

« Dormir, quelle bonne idée. » soupira Bella.

**A peine entrée dans la maison, Jane les conduisit tous jusqu'à l'étage. La fatigue du voyage en avion se fit ressentir et personne ne s'attarda sur la décoration de la maison. **

« Bella voilà ta chambre. » dit Jane en lui montrant une porte. « Alice et Jazz, vous serez dans celle juste en face. Il y a trois salles de bain, deux avec baignoires et une avec douche donc, Bella tu utiliseras celle d'en bas et tu devras la partager avec mon frère, vu que je vais profiter de mon Demetri et que j'adore prendre des bains à deux. »

« Ça va j'ai compris. » s'amusa Bella. « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

« Attends, tu ne veux pas manger un truc ? » demanda Jane.

« Non merci, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'étaler dans un lit et de dormir. » répondit Bella.

« Bon, si t'as faim, y a tout ce qui faut dans la cuisine. » dit Jane.

« Ok, ne vous empiffrez pas trop ! » leur dit-elle avant de traîner ses bagages dans sa chambre.

**En fermant la porte derrière elle, Bella ressentit la fatigue avec encore plus d'ampleur, car elle s'était endormi dans la limousine, et là, elle n'aspirait qu'à se coucher et à ne pas se réveiller jusqu'au matin. Lessivée, elle ouvrit sa valise, la laissant traîner en plein milieu de la chambre avant de se déshabiller. Elle mit un simple short gris – moulant – enleva son soutien-gorge puis passa une brassière de sport. Complètement épuisée, elle se glissa vite fait sous les draps et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son coussin. Tout en laissant le sommeil la gagner, elle finit par se dire que ces vacances en Italie tombaient au bon moment, car elle aurait dut normalement retourner à Forks chez son père, et elle aurait été forcée de revoir Jacob, son ex petit ami qui avait mit fin à leur relation il y a quelques mois seulement…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Six mois plus tôt !**_

_**18 décembre 2011 !**_

_**Bella avait annulé son départ pour Forks. Elle était obligée de rester sur le campus non seulement à cause de la tempête de neige qui bloquait les rues et retardait les vols, mais aussi des partiels importants qui attendaient chaque étudiant après les vacances. Alice et Jasper aussi avaient dut renoncer à retourner dans leur famille… Même si Charlie comprenait parfaitement la situation lorsque sa fille unique le lui annonça au téléphone, il n'en était pas de même pour un certain garçon…**_

_« Bella, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir. Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, tu ne peux pas annuler cette fois. »_

« Jacob, je n'ai pas le choix, et j'ai des partiels importants à réviser. »

« _Ne me sers pas l'excuse de tes examens Bella, on dirait que t'en as rien à faire de nous deux. »_

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est toi qui a décidé de rester à Forks. »

_« Oui et toi tu as décidé de ne pas rester. »_

« Tu voulais que je mette mes rêves de côtés pour toi ? »

_« Un couple est censé prendre les décisions à deux ! » _

« Jacob, s'il te plaît ne recommence pas. Tu es le seul à trouver stupide que je sois partie si loin pour mes études. »

« _C'est stupide ! »_

« Jacob… »

_« Non, tu sais quoi Bella ? Puisque tu ne fais aucun effort pour venir même pendant les vacances, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à t'attendre pour rien. »_

« T'es en train de me plaquer ? Par téléphone ? »

_« A défaut de le faire face à face il faut bien le faire. »_

« Tu aurais peut-être dut me plaquer avant que je n'entre à la fac au lieu de me faire une scène au téléphone parce que je ne peux pas passer les fêtes de Noël avec toi. T'es vraiment pathétique Jacob. »

_« Je peux te retourner le compliment. Allez, bonnes fêtes et bonne année au milieu de tes livres ! »_

_**Bella raccrocha et balança son portable contre la porte. L'objet vola en éclat alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et Jasper.**_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Alice._

_« Jacob vient de me plaquer. » répondit Bella, avant d'éclater en sanglot._

_**Alice se dépêcha d'étreindre sa meilleure amie pour la consoler…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Bella geignit de frustration, car non seulement elle n'avait plus sommeil, mais elle entendit des bruits étranges provenant du couloir. Sortant du lit, elle s'approcha de la porte et se figea net… C'étaient des gémissements, et Bella reconnue Alice qui… gémissait d'une façon assez… conséquente selon Bella. Horrifiée d'entendre les galipettes de sa meilleure amie, Bella fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son MP3, mais fut attristée de voir que la batterie était vide, alors elle se dépêcha de le mettre en charge en le branchant à une prise, puis, elle s'empressa de quitter la chambre et de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Les bruits de la folle nuit que passait Alice se faisaient lointains… Bella souffla de soulagement, puis, se mit en quête de la cuisine car son estomac réclamait de la nourriture. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle se stoppa net sur le seuil…**

**Assis sur une chaise, à la table de la cuisine, Bella eut du mal à reconnaître Alec, qui lui, s'amusait de la situation. Il avait énormément changé en trois ans… Il n'avait plus ses lunettes de vues, il avait dit adieu à ses cheveux longs et surtout, il s'était mis au sport sérieusement et avait perdu du poids, et prit du muscle à la place. Le lycéen un peu potelé que Bella avait connu était devenu un beau jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans.**

« Salut Bella ! » dit-il, avant d'avaler une cuillérée de glace à la vanille.

« Alec ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En chair et en os ! » répondit-il. « T'es déjà réveillée ? »

« Ouais, j'ai dormi dès qu'on est arrivé, mais les galipettes d'Alice et Jazz dans la chambre d'en face m'ont empêchées de me rendormir. » lui dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Je te comprends tout à fait, moi, j'ai entendu Jane crier le nom de Demetri tellement fort que ça m'a donné envie d'aller me noyer dans la piscine. » s'amusa Alec. « Tu as faim ? »

« Euh, ouais. » répondit-elle.

« Prends ce que tu veux, il y a tout ce qu'il faut, mon père a tout fait remplir pour notre arrivée ! » lui dit Alec.

« Merci ! » dit-elle sans cacher un sourire.

**Après avoir bien regardé ce qu'il y avait dans les placards, le frigo et le congélateur, elle ne résista pas et prit un pot de glace au chocolat avant de chercher une cuillère. Quand elle en trouva une, Bella s'installa à la table, face à Alec. Avalant timidement une première cuillérée de glace, Bella évitait soigneusement le regard d'Alec. Non seulement il était devenu très beau, mais en plus il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un short.**

« Je te perturbe, Bella ? » demanda Alec.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-elle hâtivement en levant les yeux vers lui.

**Trop hâtivement. Tellement hâtivement que ça arracha un sourire à Alec.**

« Arrête de sourire ! » lui intima-t-elle.

**Il sourit encore plus !**

« T'es aussi pénible que ta sœur quand tu t'y mets ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. » pouffa-t-il.

« Je peux savoir comment t'as fais pour passer du stade du lycéen mal dans sa peau au stade de l'étudiant hyper canon ? » demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte de sa formule.

« Hum, je suis hyper canon ? C'est bon à savoir. » sourit-il.

« Ma langue a fourché. » se reprit-elle. « Bon, tu me réponds ? »

« Oui Madame ! » pouffa-t-il avant de se calmer. « J'ai tout simplement décidé de me prendre en main. J'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais enlever mes lunettes pour les remplacer par des lentilles mais il m'a carrément fait opérer des yeux au laser pour corriger entièrement ma vue, ensuite, Jane m'a emmené chez le coiffeur et elle a refait ma garde-robe, et Demetri m'a aidé à me mettre au sport. »

« Tu as fais un régime ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ouais, et je continue à faire attention à ce que je mange, tout en m'accordant un petit plaisir de temps en temps. » répondit-il.

« C'est bien, tu es… bien mieux comme ça. » lui dit-elle. « Tu étais assez mal dans ta peau quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, et tu as eu raison de vouloir changer. »

« Merci Bella ! » dit-il en souriant.

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Trois ans plus tôt !**_

_**Il était temps d'entrer à l'université pour Alec. Enfin, juste le temps de passer les vacances d'été à Los Angeles avant de s'envoler pour Paris avec sa jumelle, Jane. Nettoyant ses lunettes de vues, Alec remit l'accessoire sur son nez et sa vue s'améliora. Se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Alec décida qu'il était grand temps de changer… Quinze kilos en trop, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules et sa frange qui avait repoussée trop vite à son goût. Pourquoi continuait-il à s'infliger tout ça ? Il était temps de changer, non ? Il voulait changer, ne plus avoir à porter des lunettes, ne plus avoir les cheveux aussi longs, ne plus avoir autant de kilos en trop…**_

_« Papa ? » dit-il en entrant dans le bureau de son père, qui était ouvert._

_« Alec, tu ne profites pas de tes dernières semaines de vacances comme ta sœur ? » demanda Aro Volturi._

_« Je vais me la supporter pendant quatre ans une fois à la fac, j'ai le droit de respirer un peu hein ? » plaisanta Alec._

_« Que veux-tu mon fils ? » demanda Aro, un sourire en coin._

_« Je sais que t'attends que je prenne cette décision depuis longtemps mais, je n'avais pas la motivation qu'il fallait alors, je te demande de m'aider à… changer. » répondit Alec._

_« Ta mère sera ravie de ta décision, et ta sœur aussi. » dit Aro._

_« Tu es d'accord alors ? » demanda Alec._

_**Aro se leva de sa chaise. C'était un homme de grande stature. Agé de quarante ans, c'était un homme d'affaire italien très redoutable, qui avait su s'exporter à travers tout le globe, avant de s'expatrier à Los Angeles. Jane et Alec étaient ses seuls enfants, qu'il avait eu avec sa femme Sulpicia, son amour de lycée. Ses enfants étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, et pour eux il était prêt à tout. S'avançant vers son fils, il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci :**_

_« Tu es mon fils Alec, tu n'as qu'à demander et tu as mon appuie, quoi que tu décides. »_

_« Merci papa ! »_

_**Aro rejeta la proposition de son fils lorsqu'il voulut porter des lentilles. Il prit directement rendez-vous avec un spécialiste afin de lui corriger entièrement la vue au laser. Jane avait ensuite amené son frère chez un coiffeur, afin de lui couper les cheveux, et surtout de le débarrasser de cette frange ridicule. Alec vit ensuite un diététicien très réputé qui lui fit suivre un régime sans être cornélien non plus. Son meilleur ami, Demetri, qui était accessoirement le petit ami de sa sœur jumelle, l'incita à se mettre au sport et lui apprit toutes les techniques…**_

_**Un régime et du sport qu'il continua à faire après son entrée à la Sorbonne, l'une des plus grandes universités françaises.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Bella ne comprit pas pourquoi le sourire d'Alec la perturbait à ce point. Il avait tellement changé. Il n'était plus ce lycéen timide qu'elle avait rencontré durant un voyage scolaire à Philadelphie il y a trois ans avec son lycée. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait rencontré Jane, qui étudiait à Los Angeles car son père avait ouvert une nouvelle entreprise dans La Cité des Anges. **

« T'as essayé ton MP3 ? » demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour ranger son pot de glace dans le congélateur..

« Hein ? Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour couvrir les galipettes d'Alice, t'as essayé ton MP3 ? » dit-il.

« Oh, euh, il n'a plus de batterie, je l'ai mis en charge avant de venir dans la cuisine. » répondit-elle.

« Penses-y pour les prochaines nuits, au cas où. » lui dit-il.

« J'y penserais ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et tu devrais suivre ce conseil toi aussi. »

« J'ai mieux : des boules-quiès ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je serai dans le jardin, si jamais t'as pas envie de retourner te coucher. »

**Il sortit de la cuisine, laissant Bella toute seule dans la cuisine. Elle ne su ce qui la poussa à stopper son encas de nuit pour rejoindre Alec dans le jardin dix minutes plus tard, mais elle s'en moqua car elle aimait sa présence. Allez savoir pourquoi… Mis à part le fait qu'il était plus que mignon… Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'arrêtait à l'apparence. A l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait trouvé mignon malgré ses lunettes et ses kilos en trop. C'est son intellect qui lui avait plu. Chose qu'ils avaient en commun, puisqu'ils étaient deux étudiants bosseurs et qui aimaient apprendre, ayant peur de l'échec.**

**Le jardin était très spacieux, mais dire que Bella fut surprise par la taille de l'endroit était un doux euphémisme. En plus de l'énorme piscine, il y avait un terrain de basket à quelques mètres.**

« Ça te dit un bain de minuit ? » demanda Alec, qui vint se placer à côté d'elle.

« Je ne crois pas que mon estomac soit d'accord alors que je viens d'engloutir la moitié d'un pot de glace au chocolat. » répondit-elle.

« D'accord, une prochaine fois ? » tenta-t-il.

**Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras en esquissant un sourire. Lui rendant son sourire, il les dirigea vers la piscine, où ils s'assirent sur le bord. Alec mit ses pieds dans l'eau, et il fut imité par Bella.**

« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être chauffé ! » dit-elle.

« Avec la chaleur qu'il fait déjà en été, non ! » dit Alec.

« T'as de la chance tu sais, je veux dire, de vivre dans un endroit pareil. » lui dit-elle.

« Oh, je n'y vis que pendant les vacances. Avant d'entrer à la fac, je restais dans notre maison à L.A à étudier ou à lire, ce qui exaspérait mes parents. » avoua-t-il.

« Mais tu n'es plus comme avant, enfin, sauf pour les études. » dit-elle.

« Ouais ! » dit-il en souriant à peine.

**Le silence s'installa entre eux durant plusieurs minutes. Bella apprécia ce silence. Il était salvateur, elle qui aimait la quiétude. Tout comme Alec !**

« Jane m'a dit pour Jacob, sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr, mais je suis désolé pour toi. Je sais que tu l'aimais. » finit-il par dire.

« Ouais, je l'aimais mais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour palier la distance. Moi je vivais à New-York, et il s'est contenté de rester dans sa réserve, et il a préféré la fac de Port Angeles. » dit Bella en regardant devant elle.

« Il n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions que toi, tout simplement. » tenta de la rassurer Alec.

« Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? » lui confia-t-elle. « C'est de me dire que j'ai perdu trois ans de ma vie. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'on se quitte avant que je ne parte à New-York avec Alice. »

« Et lui, comment il le vit ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Il n'a pas eu de mal à rebondir, puisqu'il est en couple avec cette peste de Leah depuis qu'on s'est séparé. » répondit Bella.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit Alec une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, je vais m'en remettre. » dit-elle avant de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à Irina pour qu'elle te quitte ? »

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et ça lui faisait peur. Ça plus le fait qu'elle repartait pour l'Alaska car ses sœurs lui manquaient… » exposa-t-il.

« Désolé mais, quand Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avait quitté, le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est _Salope _! » avoua Bella.

**Contre toute attente, Alec éclata de rire.**

« Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Jane, mais ma sœur est allé plus loin en disant directement à Irina qu'elle s'était conduite avec moi comme une vraie pétasse sans cœur et qu'elle était une poule mouillée qui n'arriverait jamais à couper le cordon ombilical avec ses sœurs. » dit Alec.

« Ouh, ça a dut faire mal ! » grimaça Bella.

« Ouais, mais tu vois même si ça fait déjà un an, je pense encore à elle. » dit-il. « Je ne suis plus aussi sûr d'être amoureux d'elle mais, j'ai vécu de bon moment avec elle. »

« On fait la paire toi et moi, hein ? » dit Bella. « Toujours attaché à ceux qui nous ont brisés le cœur. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » soupira-t-il.

**Mais une part d'Alec s'en voulait de mentir à Bella. Il n'était pas entièrement sincère avec elle, mais qu'importe, elle ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui comme lui était amoureux d'elle depuis leur première rencontre.**

« Il se fait tard, et je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice ne vienne me réveiller avec un sceau d'eau alors, je vais remonter dans ma chambre en espérant qu'ils aient finit leurs ébats qui me donne envie de dégueuler. » railla Bella.

« Verrouille ta porte si tu ne veux pas être ennuyé demain matin. » lui conseilla Alec.

« Tu as probablement raison. » lui accorda-t-elle en se levant. « Bonne nuit Alec. »

« Bonne nuit Bella ! » lui retourna-t-il en souriant.

**Quand Bella regagna sa chambre, elle poussa le verrou derrière elle puis, retourna se coucher après avoir débranché son MP3. Finalement, elle n'en aurait pas besoin étant donné que la maison était calme. Plus aucun bruit, aucun gémissement ne lui parvenait… Elle resta allongée dans son lit sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. En fait, elle repensait à sa discussion avec Alec. Jamais elle n'avait passé un aussi agréable moment en compagnie d'un garçon. Même pas avec Jacob, alors qu'ils étaient restés plus de quatre ans ensemble.**

**De son côté, Alec resta encore quelques minutes les pieds dans la piscine, en repensant à Bella. Elle était devenue encore plus belle, et il en était toujours amoureux comme au premier jour. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti sur les vraies raisons de sa séparation avec Irina, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait que Bella le sache ? Rien du tout, car il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle, ou du moins pas de son plein gré. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre et il se rendormit en pensant à Bella…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Munie de ses vêtements de rechange ainsi que de sa trousse de toilette, Bella trouva la salle de bain du bas, mais elle frappa avant d'entrer… Elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur Alec, et encore moins risquer de le voir tout nu.**

« Alec, t'es là-dedans ? »

_« Ouais, tu peux entrer je suis décent ! »_

**Elle entendit le cliquetis du verrou, puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et dut calmer les palpitations de son cœur.**

« Les serviettes sont dans ce placard ! » lui dit-il.

« Hein ? » fit-elle en sortant de sa contemplation.

« Les serviettes sont dans ce placard ! » répéta-t-il en lui montrant le placard en question.

« Oh, euh, merci. » dit-elle en bégayant.

« Je t'en prie ! »

**Il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant une Bella des plus perturbée dans la salle d'eau.**

**La première semaine de juillet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout comme les jours qui défilaient trop vite à leur goût. Tandis que les couples en profitaient pour faire des longues balades main dans la main, Alec et Bella se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Très tôt le matin, Bella avait prit l'habitude de se lever en même temps qu'Alec, qui se lever aux aurores pour courir à travers champs. Bella se joignit à lui chaque matin. Le garçon en profitait aussi pour lui faire visiter les environs. Aimant tout deux la sérénité et le calme, il leur arrivait de rester assis au milieu d'une prairie, à trois kilomètres de la maison de vacances des Volturi, et à n'écouter rien d'autres que le son des grillons. Ils s'allongeaient sur l'herbe et s'amusaient à distinguer la forme des nuages dans le ciel.**

**Ce rapprochement, les deux couples de la maison l'avait bien sûr remarqué. Jane savait que son frère aimait Bella. Elle savait aussi que c'était à cause de cet amour que ça n'avait pas marché avec Irina.**

**Après être revenu d'une journée de shopping dans les magasins de Florence, Jane, Alice et Bella montèrent se changer pour ne rester qu'en bikini, avant d'aller dans le jardin et de s'étendre sur les chaises longues et de profiter du soleil pour prendre des couleurs. Afin d'éviter les coups de soleils, elles se passèrent de la crème sur la peau, aidant chacune les autres pour le dos. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elles s'étalèrent chacune sur leur chaise longue sans remarquer que les garçons disputaient une partie de basket mouvementée jusqu'à ce qu'elles les entendent hurler à leur manière. D'un même concert, elles tournèrent leur tête sur le terrain de basket, et si Jane et Alice étaient habituées à voir leurs amoureux en short et débardeur, Bella avait encore du mal à voir Alec vêtu de la même façon.**

« Regarde-moi Jasper comme il est rouge ! » dit Jane.

« Il ressemble à un kangourou qui a attrapé un coup de soleil. » s'amusa Alice.

« Ouais et bah ton kangourou risque de passer une très mauvaise nuit, et toi aussi par la même occasion. » dit Bella.

« Il fait son dur mais, au final il va hurler comme une fillette de huit ans. » se moqua Jane.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas mis de crème. » se désola Alice. « Bien fait pour lui. »

« Mon Demetri est trop sexy. Ça me donne des drôles d'envies. » soupira Jane.

« Fais-moi plaisir Jane, garde tes fantasmes pour toi, s'il te plaît. » dit Bella. « Et c'est pareil pour toi Alice ! »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » souffla Alice.

« T'as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air ma belle, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » dit Jane en se réinstallant sur sa chaise longue.

« Je suis loin d'être une obsédée comme vous, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, comme vous le dites si bien. » répliqua Bella.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à mater Alec comme s'il était un morceau de viande ? » demanda Jane.

« On est ami, c'est tout, et il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. » rétorqua Bella.

« Ouais, et c'est justement ça qui est triste. » dit Jane.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Bella.

« T'es vraiment une idiote Bella, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il te plaît et vice-versa. » répondit Alice.

« Vous savez quoi ? Fin de la conversation ! » décida Bella.

**Elle mit ses écouteurs et la musique résonna dans ses oreilles. Fermant les yeux, elle se délecta de la chaleur du soleil qui irradiait sa peau. **_**Alec… **_**Etait-elle sérieuse quand elle disait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux ? Très sérieuse. Il vivait à Paris, et elle, elle vivait à New-York. Comment pouvaient-ils faire fonctionner une relation à distance ? Ça n'avait tenu que trois ans avec Jacob, avant qu'il ne l'a quitte pour Leah Clearwater. Et puis, Alec était toujours attaché à Irina… Elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, et elle fut réveillée par une voix douce et agréable.**

_« Bella, réveille-toi ! »_

« Hum ? » fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

**Alec était debout devant elle, et il avait aussi le MP3 de la jeune fille dans les mains. Bella enleva ses lunettes de soleil.**

« Alec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien rassure-toi, mais si tu continues à dormir, ce soir tu feras nuit blanche. » répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

_« AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Ce cri fit sursauter Bella, qui se leva de la chaise longue pour se mettre debout, affolée par ce cri.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Juste Jasper qui hurle comme une fillette de huit ans. » dit Alec, avant de rire.

« Pourquoi il crie comme ça ? » demanda Bella.

« Alice est en train de lui mettre de la pommade pour son coup de soleil. » répondit-il.

« Oh, je comprends mieux. » pouffa-t-elle.

**Elle s'arrêta de rire quand elle remarqua que ce beau jeune homme devant elle avait tombé le débardeur.**

_« Oh la la ! » pensa-t-elle._

« Je vais piquer une tête. » lui dit-il en montrant la piscine. « Tu te joins à moi ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop. » hésita-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager ? » dit-il en la suppliant presque.

« Non, je sais nager, mais je crois qu'une simple douche me suffira. » dit-elle.

« Je finirais par te mettre à l'eau ma belle. » lui assura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« C'est une menace ? » haussa-t-elle en récupérant son MP3.

« Non. » dit-il en s'approchant jusqu'à effleurer son corps du sien. « C'est une promesse ! »

**Et là, il lui embrassa la joue avant d'aller dans la piscine.**

**Une fois sortit de la douche, Bella s'enroula dans une serviette quand on frappa à la porte.**

« Oui ? »

« _C'est Alice, il faut que je te parle ! »_

**Elle ouvrit la porte et Alice était devant elle, habillée comme si elle était sur le point de sortir.**

« Où tu vas habillée comme ça ? » demanda Bella.

« T'as oublié qu'avec Jane on sort avec nos chéris ? » lui rappela Alice.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le shopping c'était pour ça. » se souvint Bella.

« Ça va toi ? » demanda Alice, tout à coup inquiète pour son amie.

« Ouais, ça va. » répondit Bella. « De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on s'apprêtait à partir et on ne sait pas à quelle heure on rentrera. » dit Alice.

« Oh, d'accord, bonne soirée. » lui souhaita Bella.

« T'es sûr que ça ne t'ennui pas de rester toute seule ? » voulut savoir Alice.

« Tu sais bien que je ne serai pas toute seule. » lui dit Bella.

« Je dis ça parce que je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'aimais pas, tout simplement qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. » la coupa Bella.

« C'est dommage tu sais ? Alec est vraiment un garçon bien. » lui dit Alice.

« Je sais. » souffla Bella.

**Alice finit par laisser sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre Jasper, qui avait accepté de faire cette sortie à quatre malgré son coup de soleil qui le faisait encore souffrir.**

**Bella s'était habillé d'un simple short – il faisait tellement chaud alors qu'il faisait nuit – et un haut d'été. S'attachant les cheveux, elle gagna la cuisine, pieds nus. Elle se sentait d'humeur à cuisiner, alors, elle fit un plat traditionnel italien. Avec ce qu'elle trouva dans les placards et le frigo, elle fit des pâtes à la carbonara. L'odeur embauma la cuisine, et Alec entra au moment où Bella dressa la table pour deux.**

« Tu sais que c'est mon plat préféré ? » dit-il en s'approchant des casseroles.

« Non, je ne le savais pas. » lui dit-elle.

« Et bah maintenant tu le sais. » dit-il.

« Tu peux finir de mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, euh, on est que tous les deux ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ils sont sortis en amoureux pour la soirée. » lui apprit-elle. « Jane ne te la pas dis ? »

« Je n'écoute pas ce que dit Jane quand elle me parle de Demetri, c'est un principe. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer que je n'apprécie pas Demetri vu qu'il est mon meilleur ami, et je suis heureux de voir que ma sœur l'aime et vice-versa, mais je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'ils ont prévus de faire. » expliqua Alec.

« Oh, je vois. » comprit Bella.

**Le repas fut prêt, et les deux amis passèrent à table. Après sa première assiette terminée, alors que Bella se contenta d'un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout, Alec dit :**

« Ce n'est pas bien je sais, mais c'est trop bon. »

**Il se resservit une pleine assiette sous l'œil amusé de Bella, qui se contenta d'aller prendre un yaourt nature dans le frigo.**

**Après avoir digéré – ils étaient restés plus de trente minutes à table à discuter - ils débarrassèrent la table et Alec mit le lave-vaisselle en marche. Ils allèrent dans le jardin, où une petite brise vint les taquiner, sans leur donner froid. Bella leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira en voyant toutes ces étoiles briller dans la nuit.**

« On dirait des diamants. » dit Bella en parlant des étoiles. « Je ne les ai jamais vu briller autant. »

« Elles le sont toujours en plein été. » dit Alec alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la piscine. « T'as pris ton portable ? »

« Non, il est dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, juste comme ça. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Il la regarda… Sentant son regard sur elle, Bella le regarda à son tour… Il souriait…**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire encore plus. Bella finit par comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête…**

« Oh non Alec, je t'interdis de faire ça. » dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Parce qu'on n'est pas habillé pour une baignade. » répondit-elle.

« Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? » » s'amusa-t-il.

« Alec, je te préviens si jamais tu fais ça… » le pointa-t-elle sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me bouder pendant des jours ? » dit-il. « Oh Bella, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te mettre à l'eau ! »

« Alec… »

« T'es allergique au chlore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! »

« T'as peur de te noyer ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? T'as la phobie de l'eau ? »

« Non mais… je ne veux pas c'est tout ! »

« Désolé ma belle, mais ta requête est rejeté. » dit-il en souriant. « J'ai envie de te balancer à l'eau et je vais le faire. »

**Sans qu'elle ne puisse en échapper, Bella se retrouva dans les bras d'Alec en hurlant. Alec sauta aussitôt dans la piscine. Quand il refit surface, Alec était en train de rire, encore plus lorsque Bella sortit la tête de l'eau.**

« Tu vas me le payer ! » jura-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

**Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas contente d'être trempée, Bella se mit à rire, et une bataille d'eau et de coulée commença entre les deux amis. Bella ne réussit pas à faire couler Alec, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle essaya une nouvelle fois de le faire couler, elle échoua à nouveau, mais Alec l'emprisonna dans ses bras, et leurs visages pouvaient presque se toucher. Bella déglutit devant le regard d'Alec. Il semblait transpercer son âme rien qu'avec ses yeux. Elle le vit avancer son visage vers le sien, mais elle était tellement surprise par son regard qu'elle ne chercha pas à reculer. Ce fut encore pire lorsque le jeune homme posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Bella fut prise de court, mais les lèvres d'Alec étaient si douces qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Grisée par ce baiser, Bella ne put rien faire d'autre que d'y répondre.**

**Contre toute attente, Alec mit fin au baiser et s'écarta de Bella.**

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Ça n'arrivera plus ! »

**Il nagea jusqu'au bord et sortit de la piscine. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Bella ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter par ses émotions ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais dire ou montrer à Bella ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce que baiser était bon, et il aurait volontiers recommencé si sa conscience ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.**

_« Alec attends ! »_

**Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin carrelé qui relié la piscine à la terrasse où se trouvait les serviettes de bain.**

_« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu t'es excusé ? » demanda Bella._

**Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et devait tout lui avouer dans les moindre détails, malgré la peur de se prendre une veste. Son cœur battait la chamade, encore plus depuis qu'il s'était retourné car Bella était trempée et son haut d'été lui collait à la peau.**

« Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie, et aussi parce que j'en rêve depuis notre première rencontre à Philadelphie. » avoua-t-il.

**Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Un poids immense allégea ses épaules, mais pas son cœur.**

_**Flash-back!**_

_**Avril 2009**_

_**Institute of Contemporary Art (Philadelphie)**_

_**S'écartant de sa meilleure amie, qui prêtait plus attention à son téléphone qu'aux œuvres d'arts qu'ils étaient venus étudier avec leur professeur d'histoire contemporaine, Bella prit des notes sur son carnet sur chaque œuvre qu'elle voyait. Perdue dans la contemplation de l'une d'elle, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule à étudier cette même œuvre… jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute une masse dure… Carnets, stylos et même une paire de lunettes atterrirent au sol…**_

_« Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolé… » balbutia Bella en s'agenouillant._

_« Ce n'est rien, je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa une voix masculine._

_**Bella lui tendit ses lunettes avant de ramasser ses affaires, imité par le garçon. Une fois leurs affaires en main, ils se remirent sur leurs jambes…**_

_« Je ne vous ai pas fais mal au moins ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je pense qu'on a le même âge donc on peut se tutoyer. » dit-elle avant de répondre : « Et non, tu ne m'as pas fais mal. »_

_« Je m'appelle Alec Volturi. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main droite._

_« Bella Swan. » présenta-t-elle à son tour en serrant sa main._

_« Alec… »_

_« Bella… »_

_**Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers les voix. Deux voix féminines. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vint vers Alec, tandis que Bella vit sa meilleure amie venir vers elle.**_

_« On fait connaissance à ce que je vois. » taquina la jeune fille blonde._

_« Jane, arrête. » grinça Alec._

_« Je plaisante frérot. » le rassura-t-elle. « Tu me présentes ? »_

_« Oh euh, Bella, voici ma sœur jumelle, Jane. » les présenta Alec._

_« Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? »_

_« Alice, voici Alec, Alec, voici ma meilleure amie Alice. » fit Bella._

_« Vous êtes de Philadelphie ? » demanda Jane._

_« Non, on vient de Forks, enfin, Bella vient de Forks, une petite bourgade près de Seattle, d'où moi je viens, mais Bella et moi on se connait depuis l'enfance. » dit Alice. « Et vous ? »_

_« On est de Los Angeles, mais on est né en Italie. » dit Jane._

… _**Alec, lui, ne cessait de regarder Bella. Elle était très belle, mais il savait qu'une fille pareille ne le verrait jamais comme il pouvait la voir. Elle devait certainement avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, et puis ils ne vivaient pas dans la même ville.**_

_« HEY BELLA ! »_

_**Alec, qui sortit de sa contemplation de Bella, vit cette dernière lancer un regard à un garçon typé et… carrément beau… Rien à avoir… Bella les salua avant de rejoindre son petit ami… Alec détourna les yeux quand il les vit s'embrasser, et fit semblant de se réintéresser à l'œuvre qu'il était en train d'étudier avant de percuter celle qui venait de faire naître en lui un sentiment des plus bizarre…**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

« Je t'ai menti Bella, le soir de ton arrivé ici, quand on a discuté tous les deux. Je t'ai menti en te disant qu'Irina m'avait quitté parce que ça lui faisait peur que je sois amoureux d'elle. » commença-t-il à dire. « La vérité c'est que, elle m'a quitté parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais d'une autre fille. De toi. »

« Tu… tu m'aimes ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Parce que tu étais avec Jacob, et qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison entre lui et moi. » dit-il. « Tu es devenu mon amie, c'était déjà beaucoup pour un garçon comme moi. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es quelqu'un de génial. » lui dit Bella.

« Bella, j'ai tout fait pour tomber amoureux d'Irina en sortant avec elle. C'est une fille géniale, j'ai tout fais avec elle, mais elle n'était pas toi. » exposa-t-il. « Pourquoi ce soir mon secret m'a-t-il échappé ? »

**Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Bella…**

« Tu cites _Sissi _? » releva-t-elle.

« Ça t'étonne ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-elle.

« On a toujours aimé les mêmes choses. » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Alec… »

« Non Bella, ne dis rien. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'attends rien de toi, je suis réaliste. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. »

« Tu… tu ne veux pas de moi ? » dit-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Bella… » soupira-t-il. « Au contraire, je te veux, mais je vis à Paris, et toi à New-York, et même si je ne suis pas du genre à tromper ma copine, on n'y arrivera pas. Pas parce qu'on ne le voudra pas, mais parce qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose l'un pour l'autre. »

**Il détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de la voir aussi triste. Il s'empressa de gagner la terrasse afin de prendre deux grandes serviettes qui se trouvaient dans un placard extérieur. Il revint sur ses pas et en enroula une autour des épaules de Bella. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis, lui murmura :**

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, te mettre au lit et oublier que cette conversation ait eu lieue. »

« Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Je te le demande comme une faveur, ce sera mieux pour nous deux. » dit-il.

« C'est ce que tu dis, mais t'en sais rien. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit Bella ! »

**Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir parler, Bella le contourna et s'enferma dans la salle de bain…**

**Alec, lui, avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs en avouant la vérité à Bella…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Un an plus tôt !**_

_**Eté 2011. Paris !**_

_**Dans le parc qui était annexé à l'université, Alec et Irina étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc, silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Irina luttait pour retenir ses larmes…**_

_« Tu m'en veux ? » finit par demander Alec, brisant le silence._

_« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais de ne pas être amoureux de moi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour. « Je regrette simplement que tu n'y sois pas parvenu, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé Irina. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. « J'ai vraiment essayé. Je t'aime beaucoup mais, ce que je ressens pour cette fille est trop fort. Je sais que c'est idiot d'aimer une fille que l'on a vu seulement deux fois, mais je n'y peux rien. »_

_**Ils finirent par se regarder… Les yeux brillants, Irina porta une main à la joue d'Alec.**_

_« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Alec, et j'espère que cette fille finira par s'en rendre compte. » dit-elle d'une voix douce._

_« On est toujours ami ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Tu crois que je pourrais me passer de toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour._

_« Je suis désolé, pour tout. » répéta-t-il._

_« Pas moi. J'ai passé une année merveilleuse avec toi Alec. » répondit-elle._

_« Moi aussi, et tu compteras toujours pour moi. » lui dit-il._

_**Ils mirent fin à leur histoire, mais Alec ne pu la laisser partir sans un dernier baiser.**_

_**Dans un studio universitaire de l'Université Paris-Sorbonne IV !**_

_**Claquant la porte de leur studio, Jane lâcha un cri de rage.**_

_« Alec. » appela-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi tu cries ? »_

_« Je viens de croiser cette peste d'Irina et je lui ai dis ma façon de penser pour t'avoir plaqué. » répondit Jane._

_« Quoi ? » s'écria Alec. « Jane, elle ne m'a pas plaqué on s'est séparé d'un commun accord. »_

_« Quoi ? » fit-elle._

_« On a rompu parce que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle comme je l'avais espéré. » expliqua Alec._

_« Mais… vous étiez si bien ensemble. » s'étonna Jane._

_« Je sais, et j'ai passé une année géniale avec elle, mais ce n'était pas assez pour que j'en tombe amoureux. » avoua-t-il._

_« Même quand vous avez… »_

_« Même quand on faisait l'amour. » dit-il. « J'ai essayé Jane, mais… »_

_« Mais tu aimes Bella. » dit Jane à la place de son jumeau. « Alec… »_

_**Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.**_

_« Oui je sais je ne devrais pas ressentir autant d'amour pour Bella alors qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais je n'y peux rien. » éclata-t-il._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Alec se souvint qu'il avait obligé Jane à s'excuser auprès d'Irina – par téléphone étant donné qu'elle était retournée en Alaska – pour l'avoir traitée de pétasse sans cœur.**

…

**Le cœur lourd et les yeux rougis par les larmes, Bella ouvrit les yeux d'une nuit longue et courte à la fois. C'est à peine si elle avait dormi. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle revoyait et réentendait les aveux d'Alec. Elle revivait son baiser. Un baiser qui avait été des plus doux. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Alec était confus. Elle l'appréciait, elle l'adorait même, mais comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle l'aimait réellement s'il prenait les décisions pour deux ?**

_**Toc toc…**_

_« Bella ? T'es réveillée ? »_

**C'était Jane… Bella ne répondit pas, mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même sur son amie, ainsi que sur Alice.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit ? Il est presque midi ! » l'informa Alice.

« Il est si tard que ça ? » soupira Bella.

« Ouais. » dit Jane. « Bella, est-ce que je rêve ou j'ai l'impression que tu as pleuré ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas. » dit Bella, qui se laissa retomber sur les coussins.

**Jane referma la porte derrière elle, puis, elle et Alice rejoignirent Bella et s'assirent sur le lit.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Alec ? » demanda Jane. « Il s'est mal comporté ? Si c'est le cas dis-le moi et je vais lui botter les fesses. »

« Non, c'est plutôt moi qui mérite un gros coup de pied aux fesses. » répondit Bella.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Bella. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été bête de ne pas voir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. »

« Attends, j'ai pas tout suivis. Reprends du début s'il te plaît. » la pria Jane.

« Hier soir, on a dîné tranquillement, on a parlé, puis il m'a jeté dans la piscine pour rigoler et, on s'est plutôt bien marré à vouloir se noyer, enfin bref, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse. »

« Dis-moi que tu t'es laissé faire ? » la supplia Alice.

« Je me suis laissé faire… » dit Bella. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette fin et qu'il s'éloigne de moi avant que je ne le force à tout m'avouer. »

« Il t'a avoué quoi au juste ? » demanda Jane.

« Qu'il était amoureux de moi, que c'était à cause de ça qu'Irina l'avait quitté, et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous parce qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose l'un pour l'autre en partie et aussi parce que l'Atlantique nous sépare. » répondit Bella. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

**Tout à coup, Bella se leva d'un bond du lit et en sortit, pressée…**

« Faut que j'aille faire pipi ! »

**Jane et Alice ne purent s'en empêcher et éclatèrent de rire.**

**De son côté, Alec revenait d'un footing très… intense. En sueur, il revint à la villa où il trouva Jasper et Demetri en train de disputer un deux contre deux sur le terrain de basket. Quand il le vit approcher, Demetri lui lança le ballon orange, qu'Alec rattrapa.**

« T'es à deux doigts de t'évanouir. » s'amusa Demetri.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste couru plus que d'habitude. » dit Alec, qui lança le ballon et mit un panier.

« T'étais obligé de faire ça ? » demanda Jasper.

« Il fallait que je m'aère la tête. » répondit Alec. « Où sont les filles ? »

« Avec Bella, elle a fait la grasse matinée. » dit Demetri. « Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée en tête-à-tête avec la jolie Bella ? »

« Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. » dit Alec.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Disons que j'ai tout gâché. » dit Alec.

« En quoi t'as tout gâché ? Elle ne sait même pas que t'es amoureux d'elle. » dit Demetri.

« Si, elle le sait. Je lui ai tout dis hier après… après l'avoir embrassé. » avoua Alec.

« Tu donnes l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. » rétorqua Demetri.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. » dit Alec. « Ah, laissez tomber. Je vais me doucher ! »

**Il quitta le terrain de basket sans laisser le temps à Jasper ou à Demetri de le retenir. Alec fit un détour par la cuisine pour se désaltérer. Bella se trouvait dans la cuisine. Alec décida de ne pas dire un mot et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur où il prit une bouteille d'eau, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine :**

_« Attends ! »_

**Il se retourna vers elle, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. **

« Tu vas continuer à m'éviter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie la conversation d'hier, oui. » répondit-il.

« C'est bête, parce que je refuse d'oublier cette conversation. » dit Bella.

« Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dis Bella, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. » dit Alec.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu prends une décision pour deux, sans me laisser le choix de décider moi-même ce dont j'ai envie ? »

« Je ne décide pas pour toi Bella, je te fais une faveur. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ecoute Alec, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser, me dire toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites hier, et ensuite m'ignorer en espérant que j'oublie tout. Tu n'as pas le droit. » claqua-t-elle.

« Bella, sois réaliste, l'amour que je ressens pour toi est très fort, trop pour je l'efface d'un claquement de doigt. Jamais tu ne ressentiras la même chose pour moi. » dit Alec.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas une chance d'éprouver ces sentiments comment veux-tu que ça arrive ? » persifla-t-elle. « Bon sang Alec, j'ai passé la nuit à repenser à ce baiser. J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer et à chercher à comprendre ce qui a pu te pousser à penser que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer. »

« Je te l'ai dis, je ne fais pas le poids contre Jacob. » dit Alec. « Tu l'aimes toujours ! »

« Non, tu n'es pas Jacob, tu es… cent fois mieux que Jacob. » dit Bella. « Et je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Alec.

« Ça aurait pu marcher toi et moi, si tu m'avais dis la vérité dès le début. J'avais déjà des points commun avec toi quand on s'est rencontré, alors qu'avec Jacob, on n'aime pas les mêmes choses lui et moi. Les relations à distance ne me font pas peur, si j'ai confiance en la personne avec qui je suis, une personne qui partage les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi. Une personne qui est exactement comme moi. » répondit Bella. « Mais je ne peux pas avoir confiance en une personne si cette personne prend des décisions à ma place ! »

« Je ne prends pas les décisions à ta place ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Réfléchis-y Alec. Réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle je passe presque tout mon temps avec toi quand les filles ne sont pas là, plutôt que de m'isoler. » lui dit-elle. « Je commence à ressentir des choses pour toi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. » dit-il.

« Ça pourrait le devenir si tu nous laissais une chance. » lui dit-elle.

…

**Comme très souvent depuis le début des vacances, Bella se retira dans le jardin pendant que les couples à l'étage s'exprimaient bruyamment… Ayant envie de se détendre, Bella enfila un bikini dos nu, prit une serviette de bain et alla se prélasser dans le jacuzzi. S'attachant les cheveux avec une pince, elle entra dans le jacuzzi… Ce fut une sensation des plus agréables. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y prélassait, et son corps se détendit à mesure que la pression de l'eau augmentait. Bella ferma les yeux et profita du silence. La nuit était calme et douce. La brise était faible et relaxante…**

_« Bella ? »_

**Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour voir Alec se tenir devant le jacuzzi, vêtu d'un débardeur et un short.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bella.

« Je voulais te parler. » répondit-il. « Tu me fais une petite place ? »

**Elle lui sourit et se poussa légèrement afin qu'il puisse entrer dans le jacuzzi, ce qu'il fit après avoir enlevé son débardeur, sous l'œil dévoreur de Bella. Etant conçu pour deux personnes, ils se retrouvèrent très… proches l'un de l'autre dans le jacuzzi. Mourant d'envie de sentir le satin de sa peau sous ses doigts, Alec posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard sur Alec. Un regard bleu et profond…**

« Tu as raison Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de décider à ta place, mais je ne veux pas souffrir. » chuchota-t-il.

« J'aime passer du temps avec toi, Alec, et la distance ne me fait pas peur. » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Moi ça me fait peur. » avoua-t-il. « Mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en plein milieu cette fois, hein ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Aucun risque. »

**Bella esquissa un sourire. Alec se pencha vers elle, une main sur son épaule qui remonta sur sa nuque puis sa joue. Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, savourant ce contact, savourant s**_**a **_**saveur. Leurs lèvres bougèrent au même rythme. Un rythme lent et doux. Alec fit glisser sa langue avec douceur sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle entrouvrit la bouche suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser pleinement. Leurs langues se mélangèrent avec tendresse. Le jeune homme mettait dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Lentement, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule, refaisant le sens inverse de ses caresses avant de descendre encore plus bas. Il entoura sa taille, caressant sa hanche avant de se laisser dicter par ses hormones et de caresser les fesses de Bella…**

« Vous êtes irrévérencieux, Monsieur Volturi ! » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« On sort les grands mots, Mademoiselle Swan ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elle sourit avant d'approfondir le baiser, et sans faire de zèle quant à la main d'Alec qui était posée sur ses fesses. A son tour, elle porta une main sur la peau d'Alec, caressant son torse musclé puis, la guida sur ses abdominaux, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus attirants. Elle en dessina le contour, puis, afin de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Alec et aussi parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, Bella passa sa main dans son dos et réussit à lui pincer les fesses.**

« A qui le tour d'être irrévérencieuse ? » marmonna Alec. « Elles sont à ton goûts au moins ? »

« Oh la ferme ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Elle fit une chose qui la surprit autant que pour Alec : elle s'assit sur lui.**

« Wow ! » sourit Alec.

« Quoi ? On n'aime pas cette position ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Si c'est toi je ne peux que l'aimer. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

…

**Au petit matin, Bella préparait un petit déjeuner copieux pour tout le monde. Pressant des oranges pour en faire un jus bien frais. Coupant des fruits pour en faire une salade pleine de vitamines. Préparant des pancakes ainsi que des gaufres. Mettant les diverses boites de céréales sur la table, les bols et tout ce qu'il fallait… L'odeur attira les autres, qui arrivèrent dans la cuisine, tout frais et pimpant pour la journée.**

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai petit déjeuner. » dit Jasper.

« Il a raison. » acquiesça Demetri. « Pour le coup je t'embrasserais bien. »

« Je t'adore Demetri mais t'es pas mon genre. » l'arrêta Bella, un brin moqueuse.

« C'est méchant ce que tu dis, tu viens de me briser le cœur. » dit-il en faisant semblant d'être triste.

« Où est Alec ? » demanda Jane, qui masquait un fou rire.

« Sous la douche ! » répondit Bella.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est sous la douche ? » arqua Alice.

« Parce que j'y étais avant lui et qu'on s'est réveillé en même temps ! » dit Bella.

« Bella me ferais-tu des infidélités par hasard ? » dit Demetri, le visage faussement triste.

« Arrête tes conneries. » soupira Jane.

« Oh ça va je rigole. » dit Demetri.

_« J'espère bien ! » fit la voix d'Alec._

**Il entra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un baggy et d'un débardeur militaire, ainsi que d'une paire de basket. Il s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce qui fut le plus surprenant, c'était de voir que Bella ne le repoussait pas, au contraire, elle répondait au baiser avec autant d'amplitude.**

« Euh… woah ! » fit Jane.

« On a raté un épisode ? » demanda Alice.

« C'est possible. » répondit Bella alors que le baiser prit fin.

**Elle eut un petit rire lorsqu'Alec lui embrassa plusieurs fois la joue et le cou.**

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble genre vraiment ensemble ? » demanda Jane.

« Oui, c'est ce que ça veut dire. » affirma Bella.

« J'ai reconnu m'être comporté comme un imbécile, et on se donne une chance, malgré qu'elle repart à New-York à la fin des vacances, et moi à Paris. » dit Alec.

« Je suis content pour vous… » dit Demetri. « Mais je meurs de faim alors, à table tout le monde ! »

« Oh en fait c'est que pour vous ! » leur dit Alec.

« On a déjà déjeuné et j'avais envie de vous faire un bon petit déjeuner. » dit Bella.

« On y va ? » lui demanda Alec.

« C'est parti ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Où vous allez ? » demanda Alice.

« Faire un petit tour en voiture. » répondit Alec.

**En répondant, il montra les clés d'une des Mercedes louée par leur père à leur attention.**

**Une semaine passa, et le mois d'août commença. Alec et Bella étaient inséparables, et, quand les deux couples sortaient en soirée, au cinéma ou au restaurant, les deux nouveaux amoureux préféraient rester à la villa en tête-à-tête, à profiter de la piscine. Comme ce soir-là !**

**Riant aux éclats, ils sortirent de la piscine et s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes de bain pour se sécher.**

« Ça fait vraiment du bien. » dit Bella.

« Ouais, à part le moment où tu m'as griffé en voulant me couler. » dit Alec.

« Dans ce cas, allons prendre une douche et je me ferais pardonner. » susurra-t-elle en se collant contre son corps.

« Et, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda Alec en haussant les sourcils.

_**Sous la douche !**_

**Debout face à face sous le jet d'eau, Bella défit l'attache de son bikini, haut et bas… Elle se retrouva toute nue devant Alec, qui se mordit la lèvre devant le corps de sa petite amie. Un corps parfait avec des courbes où il fallait…**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour tomber le short ? »

…

_**Chambre d'Alec !**_

**Allongés sur le lit, ils partageaient des baisers langoureux, caressaient les courbes de l'autre… Alec se laissa faire au début de leurs caresses. Allongé sur le dos, il laissa Bella prendre les initiatives. Elle fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, qu'elle cajola puis mordilla, sans se rendre compte que c'était le point sensible de son copain, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lâche un grondement sourd et rauque, tout en se cambrant. Bella continua à embrasser cette zone-là de son corps, sentant les pulsations contre ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle suçotait sa peau. Elle bascula ensuite sur son torse, pour le plus soulagement d'Alec qui pouvait bien sentir l'étroitesse de son boxer. Arrivée au niveau de ses abdos, Bella en dessina le contour avec sa bouche puis se servit de sa langue. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, sans lever sa bouche de sa peau, jusqu'à souder leurs lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.**

« Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi. » dit Alec en inversant leur place.

« Je le sais, j'en ai envie aussi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je risque d'être en manque une fois de retour à la fac. » répondit-elle avant de rire.

« Alors imagine, moi dans quel état je serai loin de ma copine. » lui dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Mais quelle bonne idée » sourit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**La main droite d'Alec se faufila entre leurs corps et effleura l'un des seins de Bella à travers sa brassière, avant de glisser sa main sous le vêtement. Bella gémit sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur son sein. Une pression douce et sensuelle à la fois. Il remonta la brassière afin d'avoir accès à sa poitrine plus facilement, puis, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche, et fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse… Le désir grandissait en eux. Alec parsema ensuite le ventre de Bella d'une traînée de baisers fiévreux, jusqu'à trouver son point sensible au niveau de l'aine. Bella réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de sa brassière, qu'elle jeta sans ménagement à travers la chambre.**

« Alec, finalement je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée de pas le faire… » dit Bella en retombant sur le matelas.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en remontant le long de son corps.

« Oui, j'en ai envie. » répondit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si on le fait. » la prévint-il.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en caressant son visage.

…

**Sentant une main dans ses cheveux, Bella ouvrit les yeux doucement afin de les habituer à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux mi-clos de la chambre. Ne voulant pas se lever, elle referma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre ce corps chaud et musclé. Alec, qui était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, esquissa un sourire avant de faire glisser sa main – qui se trouvait dans les cheveux de Bella – sur son épaule nue.**

« Bella ! » chantonna-t-il.

« Hum… » marmonna-t-elle.

« On se réveille. » dit-il en gardant son ton joyeux.

« Non ! » répondit-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

« Allez, fais un effort, j'ai très envie de prendre une douche avec ma sulfureuse petite amie. » dit-il tout en caressant son bras.

« J'ai encore sommeil. » couina-t-elle.

**Il eut un petit rire, puis, il entreprit de les faire rouler afin de se retrouver à moitié allongé sur Bella, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se réveiller pour de bon.**

« Bonjour rayon de soleil ! » dit-il en parsemant son visage d'une myriade de baiser.

« C'est agréable de dormir avec toi. » soupira-t-elle en se laissant embrasser. « Ça va me manquer quand on sera à la fac… »

« Evitons de parler de chose qui fâche ou je risque de déprimer tout le reste de nos vacances ! » dit Alec en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Plus que trois semaines… » dit Bella.

« Si je fais un bon semestre, je devrais pouvoir avoir le droit de venir te voir à New-York pendant les fêtes de Noël, si tu ne vas pas chez tes parents. » dit Alec.

« Je préfère ne pas faire de projets, ça ne se déroule jamais comme prévu. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu as raison. » lui accorda-t-il. « On ne fait pas de projets. On profite de l'instant présent. »

« Tu as parlé d'une douche. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » rit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » le secoua-t-elle en souriant.

…

**Les trois dernières semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Personne ne voulait que les vacances se terminent, et pourtant, il était temps pour Jane et Alec de regagner Paris. New-York pour Alice, Bella et Jasper. Londres pour Demetri…**

**Bella ne voulait pas retourner à New-York, tout simplement parce que ces trois dernières semaines avaient marqués un tournant décisif dans sa vie. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse d'Alec. Encore plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit, car lui dire « **_**Je t'aime »**_** à l'aube de leur séparation pour repartir dans leur fac respective était un vrai supplice. Bella appréhendait, ce que vit sa meilleure amie. Alice, qui voulait plus que tout au monde le bonheur de celle qu'elle considérait comme la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu, compatissait pour Bella. Elle aussi connaissait ce sentiment... Elle avait connu Jasper lors de vacances au Texas avec ses parents, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la même université, ils avaient entretenus une relation à distance entre Houston et Seattle.**

**Leur dernière soirée, Alec et Bella la passèrent enfermés dans la chambre du jeune homme. Bella pleura sans le vouloir dans les bras de son compagnon, dont le cœur s'était serré dès le premier sanglot. Cette nuit-là, il lui avait fait l'amour avec la plus grande délicatesse. Ils s'étaient endormis en pensant malgré eux que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient dans les bras de l'autre. Au petit matin, le cœur lourd, ils se levèrent et se douchèrent ensemble. Bella alla dans sa chambre à elle pour boucler ses valises et s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Elle était venue avec une valise, un sac à dos et sa pochette avec son ordinateur portable. Le compte y était. Elle s'assura que son lecteur MP3 était rempli à bloc pour les huit heures de vol prévu pour rallier Florence à New-York, quand on frappa à sa porte. Alec entra et alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé deux places qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Bella alla s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut impossible lorsqu'il l'attira dans ses bras.**

« Ne pleure pas Bella, je déteste te voir pleurer. » lui dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

**Ses pleurs se tarirent au bout de quelques minutes.**

« Alec, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! » dit Bella en s'écartant de son étreinte.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il, sans pour autant la libérer de ses bras, qui restèrent autour de sa taille.

**D'un geste de la main, elle sécha ses larmes, sans réussir à effacer sa peine de son visage.**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Qu… quoi tu… tu m'aimes ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Oui, je t'aime. » affirma Bella en répétant ces deux petits mots.

**Deux petits mots qu'Alec avait secrètement espéré entendre. La fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était tombée amoureuse de lui. Son cœur battit plus vite que la normale.**

« Oh Bella, si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ce moment. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte. » dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« Bella regarde-moi ! » lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. Après la fac, j'irais où tu décideras d'aller, on s'installera où tu veux mais je peux te promettre qu'on ne se quittera jamais. Maintenant que je t'ai, il est hors de question que je te laisse filer, tu m'entends ? »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Je sais que je vais trop vite en disant ça, mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne tienne pas la distance. » appuya-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » le supplia-t-elle.

**Et il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, en lui transmettant tout son amour, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient…**

_**Aéroport Galileo Galilei !**_

**Leur avion partant à une demi-heure ou une heure d'intervalle, le groupe d'amis arriva à l'aéroport de Florence avec une heure d'avance du premier départ. Deux employés de l'entreprise de location des voitures les attendaient sur le parking de l'aéroport. Valises en main, chacun passa au détecteur de métaux, puis firent enregistrer leurs bagages pour l'heure et le vol adéquat.**

**Cinq minutes avant le départ de Bella, Alice et Jasper dont le vol pour New-York n'allait pas tarder à être appeler, ils se regroupèrent en un cercle intime…**

« C'est passé trop vite ! » se désola Alice.

« On remet ça l'année prochaine, d'accord ? » proposa Jane.

« On fêtera la fin de la fac. » dit Alice.

« Je suis partante. » dit Bella.

« Moi aussi ! » suivit Alec.

« Idem ! » dit Jasper.

« Partout où va ma Jane j'y vais alors… » plaisanta Demetri.

« On est obligé de se dire adieux ? » bougonna Bella.

« On ne se dit pas adieux… » lui dit Alec avant de lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Juste _à bientôt _! »

**Elle se laissa aller contre lui… **

_« Les passagers du vol 709 en partante pour New-York, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation… »_

**Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les refoula. **

« Bon, on se voit l'an prochain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Y a intérêt ! » répondit Jane.

_« On se voit à Noël ! »_

**Alec avait murmuré à l'oreille de Bella si bas que personne ne l'entendit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil annonçant les vols ne les rappelle à l'ordre…**


End file.
